Custom:LEGO Inspiration Comics
LEGO Inspiration Comics is a video game based on the Custom:Inspiration Comics theme. It will follow the plot of all the heroes' backgrounds combined in one massive story. Hub The open world gameplay takes place in the huge city of Inspiration City. Along with that, you can go through a portal to Omnahar. In both worlds you must collect a total of 250 gold bricks by puzzle solving and helping citizens out as well as collecting all vehicle tokens. Plot The game begins in a flashback to a cursed world called Monmaniro being destroyed with Good Wizard's and Dark Wizard's parents in it. Dark Wizard stayed behind in the wreckage of Monmaniro while his brother, Good Wizard left in search for a new home, and a new start. In present day, the game starts with Creature, Good Wizard's son, in the ceromony for him being worthy enough to be awarded the Ring of Omnahar in the world Omnahar, the new home Good Wizard found for all of his people. However, the ceremony is interrupted when the Dark Henchmen arrive, and invade Omnahar. Good Wizard and Creature fight to protect their people. The fight then leads to Dark Wizard arriving, and then dueling Good Wizard. Good Wizard fails the duel, with Dark Wizard taking the Staff of Omnahar. Just before his death, he warns Creature to escape. During his flight away, Creature is attacked by the Dark Henchman, causing him to lose his coordination, and crash land on Earth. Next showed is a flashback to InvisaCorp burning down from technical mistakes, and the Evil Investor's in-training daughter failing to escape. In present day, Dr. Von was currently at a meeting with the President at the Inspiration Capitol about his somewhat recent recreation of dinosaurs. The President gave Dr. Von permission to do further research, but cautiously. Dr. Von then returns to VonTech, meeting his daughter Alexa Von there who was in training to work there. He showed her around for a bit while the Evil Investor found this as his perfect chance to get revenge. Alexa Von had also happened to come in looking for help for a crash landed alien that she found. Dr. Von was very excited as he examined Creature. The Evil Investor was mixing Dinosaur DNA, which resulted in the creation of King Dino. Though put in the Forest Simulator of VonTech, King Dino managed to break through the viewing area glass, greatly injuring Dr. Von as it charged. It then rampaged throughout the streets of Inspiration City, along with all of the Pteranodons and the Tyrannosaurus Rex escaping. Back in VonTech, everyone was being attacked by the Velociraptors. Eventually they were led into the Forest Simulator, which the Evil Investor happened to be in. Dr. Von then worked the computers to close the emergency shut door which would trap the dinosaurs. The Evil Investor was being chased by Velociraptors as the door shut and unfortunately didn't make it. Alexa Von, Charger, and Head Hunter set out to stop the dinosaurs. They left the injured Dr. Von. Meanwhile, Mr. Military informed the President of what was going on. Alexa and the VonTech staff started by capturing all of the Peranodons. They were then confronted by the King Dino. But, behind them, the Tyrannosaurus Rex arrived. The two Dinos battled it out. The heroes followed them all the way back to VonTech. King Dino defeated the T-Rex and then began to fight the heroes. Charger rebooted the system, helping them to defeat King Dino. The Military arrived, and captured the remaining Pteranodons. Victory was found in Inspiration City. But then, the military showed up in VonTech. The military stormed in, and started by arresting Dr. Von. They then excorted Alexa and Charger, announcing Charger's retirement. The Head Hunter, however, had to assist in transporting a bomb with Mr. Military and a soldier into the Forest Simulator to end the dinosaurs. All of the dinosaurs were unconscious except the Velociraptors. The three hunters were being hunted now. The Military Soldier was the first one to go, and then the Head Hunter was outsmarted, and Mr. Military failed to escape the cage before the bomb was let off. Back in VonTech, the President was still searching through everything until he found Creature. In Inspiration Park, the President held a public announcement, as he explained all of what happened. Once he mentioned Creature, a storm began to rise, and abnormal weather conditions started. Inspiration Park only was being torn apart. Alexa Von happened to be there, so she had everyone take cover in the circus. Louis Baxter, a rich worker for the President also helped out. There was a performance by Mr. Acrobat and Darcy Jones going fine until an unexpected green laser shot at Mr. Acrobat, taking control of his mind, and turning him evil. Alexa Von, Louis Baxter, and Darcy Jones teamed up to defeat Mr. Acrobat, and had him arrested. The storm was finally over. In a dark world, a large green character spoke to Dark Wizard. He was given orders to capture Creature. In the Inspiration Capitol, the president thanked Louis, while also saying that being a hero wasn't his thing. Soon after, Dark Henchmen and Alion invaded the capitol. Louis Baxter ignored the president, and immediately went after them. Once he found out they were going after Creature, he freed Creature, and attempted to escape. They had to fight a lot of Dark Henchmen. They were eventually able to make it outside, but in the Capitol Grounds, Alion stood waiting for them with the president being held in the air. Alion asked for Louis to hand over Creature or else the president would be killed. Instead of negotiating, Creature and Louis fought Alion. However, during the battle, a black hole was created, and the president was sucked into it by Alion. Alion then also pushed Creature into it. And just as Alion was about to leave through it, Louis threw his shield at him hard enough to have the black hole close while Alion was stuck in the middle, causing him to disintegrate. In the dark world of Monmaniro, Dark Wizard sat on his throne awaiting the arrival of the president and Creature through the portal his henchman Alion summoned. It was revealed that Dark Wizard had rebuilt the world but making it now very evil-like. He took Creature, and chained him in a prison cell that took away his powers. After seeing the president, Dark Wizard used a staff he was holding to absorb the president's life, making himself more powerful. However, he was angered when he found out that Creature did not have the Ring of Omnahar. He still kept him alive though, to be a hostage. Finally, he fired a curse towards a certain area of Earth. Meanwhile, in Inspiration City, Louis Baxter is seen holding the Ring of Omnahar. He slipped it into his pocket and was then soon attacked by Alexa Von. Alexa questioned what he had done with Creature, but when he explained everything, he was released from Alexa's grip. They agreed to work together to find Creature. Not so long after alarms went off throughout the city. There was a prison breakout at hand. The two heroes rushed to Inspirationless Prison. They fought through many broken out prisoners. It was soon revealed, though, that there was a large mass mixed of plants and human - Blubby. Blubby was created by the curse that Dark Wizard sent out to the Leavewood Forest. Blubby's goal was to assemble every villain possible. The very last cell he broke out was Mr. Acrobat's. Mr. Acrobat sprung out ready to fight. However, he and many other prisoners were pulled away into another portal. Blubby stayed behind to fight the two heroes. Blubby was soon defeated, and he sunk into the ground beneath them. Elsewhere, Dr. Von is seen escaping the prison. Louis, knowing the city so well, explained that they had to go to the forest area of the city. They rushed into the Leavewood Forest. There, they met the guardian of the forest, Mammal Woman. She welcomed them, and then asked why they were there. They explained the situation. Mammal Woman understood all of it. In the forest, they were suddenly attacked by plant monsters. They fought their way throughout the area. It all led to them confronting the source of the curse - Lord Nature. He fought the three heroes. He eventually ended up stabbing Louis Baxter with a poisonous thorn. Louis fell to the ground. Quickly after, Mother Nature appeared there, shining through a star. She ended the curse, along with Lord Nature. The Leavewood Forest was saved. However, Louis was not. Alexa decided to take him to VonTech in hopes of finding a cure. Mammal Woman stayed behind because she still had to protect the forest. Once in VonTech, Alexa immediately began to work on a cure. Once ready, she injected Louis. It was a fail. Just as she was about to give up, a liquid suddenly appeared on a table. From underneath the table the wielder was revealed. It was Dr. Von. However, he was in very poor condition. He explained to Alexa how he escaped prison. Then, he fed Louis the liquid. The poison from Louis' body was eliminated. Suddenly, they heard mysterious noises from a few rooms away. They tracked it down. At the source, they found Darcy Jones, the circus performer they met recently. She then took the technology she had been gathering the entire time and suited up. She was wearing highly advanced powerful armor. Feeling threatened by the others, she attacked. Alexa, Louis, and Dr. Von managed to stop her. Afterwards, she told them her explanation. Mr. Acrobat was her only friend, and she knew that he was being mind controlled, so she wanted to get him back. To keep her identity as secret as possible, she named herself "That Guy". Characters Story Characters Free Play Characters Levels What do you think of this custom video game? Amazing Good Bad Horrible Category:Custom Video Games Category:Customs